


Notturno

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Community: asgardkinks_ita, F/M, Secret Relationship, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lascia che ci sentano, fratello mio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notturno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763905) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja)



> Scritta per Kinks of Asgard ITA (http://asgardkinks-ita.livejournal.com/).  
> Prompt: “Saranno anche ostaggi degli Aesir, ma ci sono cose a cui semplicemente non possono rinunciare - almeno, non del tutto.”

 

 

Si incontrano di notte, le ombre che avvolgono i loro corpi e la luce delle stelle che bacia la loro pelle, nel silenzio di angoli oscuri e dimenticati.

Freya si muove sopra di lui con sicurezza e grazia dettate dall’esperienza e dalla familiarità, i fianchi morbidi che oscillano tra le sue mani e i seni pieni che ondeggiano al ritmo del suo respiro rotto. Nella luce flebile delle torce, i suoi capelli scintillano d’oro sulle sue spalle e il suo sorriso è una lama di perla.

\- Lascia che ti sentano - gli dice, e poi ride e la sua è una risata calda e sprezzante che si spezza in un ansito: - Lascia che ci sentano, fratello mio.

Ma Freyr continua a mordersi le labbra, anche mentre spinge più forte dentro di lei e porta una mano tra le sue gambe, a tracciare piccoli cerchi sul suo clitoride gonfio e carezzare il punto in cui i loro corpi si uniscono, e sua sorella in risposta gli graffia il petto fino a farlo sanguinare.

Poi i muscoli di Freya spasimano tutto attorno a lui, caldi e stretti, e mentre tutto il suo corpo si tende lei getta la testa all’indietro e urla, plateale com’è sempre stata - orgogliosa, anche davanti alle leggi degli Aesir e alla pace del loro popolo, anche mentre si nascondono nelle ombre come fuorilegge. Freyr continua a muoversi dentro di lei, le sue spinte sempre più veloci e sconnesse, finché un calore insopportabile cresce nel suo ventre.

Prima che il calore dell’orgasmo spazzi via ogni pensiero, pensa a come sarebbe stato avere Freya per moglie, proprio come sarebbe dovuto essere - e, in barba alle leggi e ai trattati, questo è ciò che pensa ogni volta.

 

 


End file.
